<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Retrospective Hypothesis (Winter Aid) by LadyPalma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094563">Retrospective Hypothesis (Winter Aid)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPalma/pseuds/LadyPalma'>LadyPalma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/M, Flash Fic, Multiple Pairings, Rare Pairings, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPalma/pseuds/LadyPalma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection about different and unusual ships, following the song "Winter Aid" by The wisp sings.<br/>1. Let me sleep - Cersei/Benjen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cersei Lannister/Benjen Stark, Cersei Lannister/Tyrion Lannister, Davos Seaworth/Catelyn Tully Stark, Lysa Tully Arryn &amp; Brynden "Blackfish" Tully, Melisandre of Asshai/Sandor Clegane, Stannis Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell, Tommen Baratheon/Arya Stark, Yara Greyjoy/Edmure Tully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Retrospective Hypothesis (Winter Aid)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Let me sleep</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>1. Cersei/Benjen</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are close to your sister”.</p>
<p>The young lioness makes a statement simple and plain – no irony, no purpose.</p>
<p>“Not like you to your brother, Lady Cersei”.</p>
<p>She pretends to be surprised for a moment, then laughs.  Cunning, blunt and fearless. She likes that wolf more than she could have liked the dragon, more than she will ever like the deer. More than – she esitate, the smile wavers – the lion, even.</p>
<p>She shakes the golden hair in front of his face and looks at him eager, as if the war around them was a jousting, as if it were a mere matter between deers and dragons – and wolves and lions were simply dancing in between.</p>
<p>“You like me only because you can’t have me”.</p>
<p>But Benjen is not wearing black yet and she is still officially a virgin.</p>
<p>“I can still have you” she whispers and then she kisses him.</p>
<p>Maggy the frog didn’t say anything about this. Maybe because this means nothing.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 </p>
<p>꧁꧂</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Black suits you, Stark”.</p>
<p>“Not likethe crown suits you”.</p>
<p>All is gone in the blink of an eye but that nothis still lingers there – real and concrete, how is that even possible?</p>
<p>They are sipping wine from the South while snow is falling, and in the goblets they hide the smile they shouldn’t be allowed to have. Not when the words they have just said testify the impossibility of retrospective hypothesis.</p>
<p>She is the queen of the seven kingdoms – three half-bastard children and a husband who is not worthy half of her.</p>
<p>He is a ranger of the Night’s Watch -  he doesn’t have children, nor women, but he has memories.</p>
<p>“You like me only because you can’t have me” Benjen whispers, studying her in the stables of Winterfell.</p>
<p>But she reaches out to him and stares with her snake eyes.</p>
<p>“I can still have you” she whispers back, kissing him again at a distance of eternity.<br/>
in spite of the black, and the crown, and the king at a few steps from them.</p>
<p>And even of the brother-lover who has just had her some hours earlier.</p>
<p>She can still have him – and he has a story before the Night only because she has wanted it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you like this crazy idea, if you have some strange ship in mind to suggest me do tell me! I haven't planned all the ships yet.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>